The Administrative Core for this specific Northwest Prostate Cancer SPORE will consists of a variety of interacting committees working closely with the PI (Peter Nelson, M.D.), Co-Pi (Paul Lange, M.D.) and Co-Pi (Janet Stanford, Ph.D.). The administrative staff consists of personnel trained in finance, grants management, clinical research support, and education/editorial services. The committees will involve: 1. External and Internal advisory boards consisting of outside and inside experts (both MDs and PhD1s, some of which are already prostate cancer SPORE directors) who will advise the PPs on the scientific progress and direction of the SPORE; 2. A scientific working committee consisting of four senior members of the SPORE who will oversee the "daily" administrative issues of the SPORE; 3. A conference and educational committee which will plan and conduct extensive educational and mentoring activities for the SPORE; 4. A Career Development Committee which will oversee the recruitment, selection, and training of the SPORE Fellows and coordinate the participation of over 20 research mentors. This committee will also assist the scientific working committee and executive committee in soliciting and selecting new innovation pilot research projects; 5. A Translational Committee consisting of SPORE and outside clinicians and translational researchers whose specific task is to assess the translational progress of the SPORE and suggest new avenues for translational research; 6. An Advocacy Committee consisting of professional and business prostate cancer survivors whose major function will be to assess the progress and public image of the SPORE and suggest new avenues for inquiry, and to enhance institutional and community support for SPORE activities, concerns, and needs.